


Just A Number

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Gavin liked older men. Luckily for him, they liked him back.





	Just A Number

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

He liked older men.

As far as Gavin Free was concerned, older men were the most attractive people on the planet. They had experience. They had wisdom. They had  _confidence_.

In all respects, he looked up to men that could use their life experiences to take care of him.

And sleeping with them was, in truth, just a bonus.

The best part about it was how each man he regularly engaged with was different. Each was perhaps a bit fatherly to him, but in different ways. Geoff was the ‘cool dad’ who drank with him and wasn’t afraid to get rough. Ryan was the ‘caring dad’ who made sure he got a decent meal and a good night’s sleep. Burnie was the ‘fun dad’ who took him on expensive outings. And none of them were called ‘dad’ out loud, because he’d tried that once and it was just a weird experience for him.

They were his gents, though, and he was their lad, and no one ever was serious when complaining about the shared time.

–

Sunday stretched out before him, gloriously free of plans or, worse, obligations. Gavin hummed to himself as he showered and dressed, joining Geoff in the kitchen, kissing his shoulder lightly as the tattooed man stood over sizzling bacon. His arms wrapped around Geoff’s waist, cheek pressing to his back as he let out a low, almost feline noise of content.

“Breakfast?” The older man offered, expertly cracking eggs into the skillet despite the minor obstacle of a twenty-something Brit clinging to him. He felt Gavin nod against his back and added another egg to the mix in the pan, giving it a stir with his spatula. Once breakfast was almost fully cooked the younger man pulled away, pouring two cups of coffee and getting out plates and forks. They settled at the table, eating in comfortable silence.

“So, any plans today?” Geoff asked while drinking his second cup of coffee, turning in his chair to watch as Gavin washed up the dishes from breakfast.

He shrugged, before shaking his head. “Empty Sunday.”

More silence between them, the scruffy-faced man setting his coffee mug down definitively once it was empty. “Let’s get drunk.”

Gavin turned away from the sink, raising an eyebrow. “It’s barely eleven in the morning.”

“Oh, don’t be a baby.” It was a carefully structured taunt, ‘don’t be a baby.’ Spoken with teasing but just a hint of seriousness—just enough off-hand dismissal to make Gavin pause in scrubbing the dishes, his head tilting up to eye the liquor bottles that ran along the space between the tops of the cupboards and the ceiling. It was a short pause, a very subtle movement, but Geoff saw it and grinned.

He stood from the table, pressing himself close to the younger man, pinning him to the sink with his body as he reached up, carefully trailing his fingers over the various bottles. His other hand mimicked the motion, fingertips trailing along the bottom of Gavin’s shirt, just brushing his hip through his jeans. “We can have coffee with bourbon if you’re so insistent on adhering to a clock.” He murmured, lips ghosting over Gavin’s jaw. “I’d offer mimosas, but when’s the last time I had fruit juice?”

“Geoff…” Gavin hissed out a breath, watching as Geoff’s recently-inked hand settled on a bottle, pulling it down from the shelf. He pulled away at the same time, stepping over to the coffee pot to begin brewing another pot.

“Yeah, Gavvers?” That teasing note was still in his voice, that note of dismissal. Geoff was baiting him, they both knew it, and neither was surprised when Gavin went for it hook, line, and sinker.

Draining the water from the sink and drying his hands on the back of his jeans, he turned around. “Let’s get drunk.”

Sober, they moved onto the deck with cups of coffee and a bottle of bourbon. Tipsy, they forwent the coffee in favor of passing the bottle back and forth, sharing the alcohol and the occasional open-mouthed kiss. Rushing headlong into drunk, Gavin leaned against Geoff’s chest, tilting his head back to kiss along the older man’s neck. Geoff kept one hand on the bottle, passing it between his mouth and Gavin’s, the other hand roaming along the well-tread territory of the front of the younger’s jeans.

“Getting me drunk and taking advantage of me, Geoffrey?” Gavin questioned with a slightly breathless laugh, rocking his hips into the touch and taking another swallow from the bottle. He turned, catching Geoff’s lips and opening his mouth to the man’s probing tongue, letting the last traces of alcohol be licked away. He licked his lips when Geoff pulled back to take a drink of his own, shivering. “Such a bad influence.”

“You certainly aren’t saying no…” The tattooed man grinned, casually popping the button on Gavin’s jeans. “Think Mrs. Wensell has her binoculars on us again?”

“Let’s give the old bird a show if she does.” Gavin snickered, turning in Geoff’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him. He shivered, mewling in excitement when a large, rough hand entered his skewed jeans, pressing into the touch against the thin material of his briefs. Giving Mrs. Wensell, whose back yard butted up against Geoff’s, a show became a secondary thought quickly, all of Gavin’s focus on the man in front of him. “Geoff…”

“Yeah?” Warm breath ghosted against the side of his face, lips and teeth working along his stubbled jaw towards his ear. Geoff lightly bit down on Gavin’s earlobe, laughing softly at the whine from the Brit, the more insistent press against his palm.

“Want you.” The younger man panted out, rocking his hips into the touch, turning to catch Geoff’s lips with his own. He heard and felt a groan when his tongue entered the other man’s mouth, licking away the taste of whiskey and coffee.

“Want you too, Gav.” Geoff whispered, pressing their foreheads together when Gavin pulled away from the kiss. “Want you every fuckin’ day.”

“Will you settle for having me today? Right here on the deck?” He knew the answer already, but still squeaked in surprise when Geoff’s hand left his pants, both of the older man’s strong arms wrapping around him, grasping his thighs and lifting him. Gavin wrapped his arms and legs around the other man, holding tight to him as he was carried the few steps from the railing to the porch swing. He allowed himself to be laid down on the soft cushion, wiggling to get comfortable and smiling up at him as the older man pulled off his t-shirt.

“I guess I’ll have to manage.” Geoff climbed on top of him, one knee tucked between the back of the swing and Gavin’s hip, the other foot still on the ground to keep them steady. The Brit leaned up, meeting his lips again, slim fingertips working at the front of Geoff’s jeans. He paused to lift his arms as his shirt was pushed up and off, quickly resuming the work of removing Geoff’s jeans. A shiver passed through him as a large hand ran down his bared chest, a small groan leaving his lips when rough fingers delved into his jeans again. Gavin arched up, finally popping the button on the other man’s jeans as the hand cupped his hardening length through his briefs and squeezed lightly.

“G-Geoff…” He gasped, arching into the almost too-light touch. “C’mon and… and fuck me already.” He flushed slightly, glancing away before darting his gaze back to the older man. “Please?”

The tattooed man hummed in consideration, sitting up to reach into his own jeans, pushing the denim down slightly along with the cotton of his boxers. He stroked his cock, leaning forward and kissing along Gavin’s neck. “No lube or condoms out here, Gavvers, can’t fuck ya…”

“But Geoff—“

“And don’t you tell me that you’ll be fine without lube.” He bit down on the other man’s neck, drawing a gasp from him. “I didn’t say we couldn’t get off, though.”

The hand inside his jeans squeezed again before rubbing briskly against the front of his briefs, making Gavin arch and moan. Geoff continued to assault his neck, uncaring of the marks he was sure to leave on the tanned skin. His focus was on the decidedly fun task of getting the Brit to cum in his pants or, if that lost its appeal, to bring Gavin just close enough to the edge before stopping that he’d be nothing but a writhing, begging mess. The man below him whined and he grinned against the skin of Gavin’s neck, pushing his hand lower to fondle his sac. “You wanna cum in your pants, Gav?”

A small gasp was his answer, Gavin shaking his head and digging his fingertips into Geoff’s shoulders. “C-c’mon, not in m’pants…” He panted out, arching up again and crying out when Geoff’s hand finally,  _finally_  snaked inside his briefs, skin on skin contact to his erection sending heat spiking through him.

Geoff sat up slightly, balancing with one foot on the ground, hand not occupied inside Gavin’s pants cupping his jaw. He smiled and got a hazed look in return, before gently pushing his fingers into the Brit’s mouth. “I won’t fuck you without lube, but if you get’em good and wet, I’ll finger you.” He murmured, turning his wrist, finally pushing Gavin’s briefs down enough to expose his cock to the air. Gavin whined around his fingers as Geoff’s hand closed over him and stroked slowly, eagerly licking the digits in his mouth. He lifted his hips, forcing his jeans down his thighs, earning a raised eyebrow and a whisper of “eager, aren’t you?” from the man above him. Kicking the denim away, Gavin sucked hard on Geoff’s fingers before opening his mouth, delivering a last lick to them.

“Your hand tastes mingin’, too.” He admitted with a grin, allowing his briefs to be tugged down. The Brit wrapped his hand around Geoff’s erection, wiggling as one slick finger traced the inside of his thighs before prodding is entrance. He took a breath, relaxing into the feeling as Geoff’s finger entered him. His fingers curled around the other man’s cock, squeezing lightly before beginning to stroke. When Geoff abruptly hooked his finger, Gavin nearly rolled off the swing, letting out a rarely-heard full-throated moan and tipping his head back.

Things grew impatient from there, a second spit-slick finger entering him, both digits rubbing and prodding inside him. Gavin was panting, squirming around to get more satisfying contact, his hand on Geoff’s cock still moving quickly, squeezing on occasion. Above him the tattooed man moaned, jerking his hips down and burying his face into the side of Gavin’s neck again. Their movements were erratic, all their focus on getting each other off. Geoff’s lips moved against his neck, hissing out curses and his name as he grew closer to the edge, heat racing through every part of him.

When Geoff came with a moan he pressed both fingers to Gavin’s prostate, rubbing briskly and sending him over the edge moments later.

They lay panting on the swing, disheveled and debauched, neither quite willing to make an effort to return to anything resembling presentable. The swing moved slowly back and forth in a light breeze, starting to will the two slightly drunk and very sated men towards sleep.

A car door slamming in front of the house barely registered to them, but when the doorbell chimed they both remembered that Ryan was coming by that afternoon to pick up Gavin.

–

The car ride over to Ryan’s place was more than slightly tense, Gavin refusing to look anywhere but out the window, Ryan’s eyes on the road in front of him. He’d come around the side of the house when he heard yelling from the back yard, rounding the corner just in time to see Gavin falling over with his pants around his ankles, Geoff stopping in his efforts to button his jeans in favor of laughing at the lad. Ryan had chuckled too, true, but he’d stopped immediately when Gavin grasped his palm and hissed in pain.

The Brit had sat on the bathroom counter, eyes on the floor as Ryan expertly tweezed out the splinter, stepping aside so Geoff could disinfect and bandage the wound (which, truth be told, was almost non-existent, but he was their lad and they had to take care of him). The two had left the tattooed man’s house soon after, in favor of a silent car ride.

In the driveway, Ryan sighed, finally looking at Gavin. “You know that I’m not actually mad, right?”

Gavin turned to look at him, frowning. “But I forgot I was coming over to your place tonight.”

“So?” He shrugged, getting out of the car and waving the younger man along. “It happens, and hey, you’re here now. How’s your hand?”

Holding up his bandaged palm, the Brit offered a tentative smile. “Fine. Thanks for taking the splinter out.”

The brunette ruffled his hair affectionately, letting him into the house. “Don’t mention it. Just call me Doctor Haywood, huh?”

Snickering, Gavin shook his head. “And Nurse Ramsey, I suppose?”

“Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“You’re mental, Ryan. Absolutely mad.” He leaned up on his toes, planting a quick kiss on the other man’s mouth.

“Maybe so.” Ryan’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and into another kiss. “Missed you.” He murmured after their lips parted.

Smiling, Gavin pressed his forehead to the older man’s. “Yeah? I missed you, too.” He pecked Ryan quickly on the lips, before pulling away with a nod towards the kitchen.

They cooked dinner together, settling down in front of the television after eating and cleaning up. Pressed close together, their focus was more on each other than the Sunday night movie on the screen before them. When the credits rolled they both stood, Gavin stretching out and yawning. Ryan smiled, ruffling his hair affectionately and leading him towards the bedroom, the two of them discarding their jeans and t-shirts before crawling between the bedsheets.

Gavin laid his head against Ryan’s chest, soothed into sleep by the steady heartbeat in his ear and the hand slowly running up and down his back. Ryan wasn’t far behind him, drifting off to sleep with his arms still around the young Brit.

The alarm clock sounded far too early for the Brit’s tastes, buzzing until Ryan disengaged a hand from its trapped position under Gavin, swatting the clock off. The brunette yawned, rolling over and beginning to prod his younger bedmate, planting kisses along his bared shoulder.

“Gavin. Gavin, wake up. Wake up, Gavin. We have work today.” The words were repeated over and over until Gavin surrendered his attempt to go back to sleep, throwing the blankets aside and stumbling for the shower. Ryan laughed, following after him. He wasn’t particularly a morning person either, but he at least could get out of bed when the alarm went off.

In theory, Ryan was only joining Gavin in the shower for innocent reasons. Primarily to make sure the younger man didn’t fall back asleep leaned against the wall (it had happened once, and Gavin wasn’t about to be allowed to live it down), but also to save time so that they could properly wake up and eat breakfast without having to rush to work. That was what he told himself when he stripped down and joined the lad in the shower, arms instinctively wrapping around his thin frame, hands trailing over the already-damp hair on his lower stomach. He felt Gavin shiver in his arms before turning, Ryan’s hands landing firmly on the Brit’s lower back, slipping down to grasp his ass when Gavin leaned up to kiss him. Their bodies pressed together in the already steamy shower, lips lingering close and hands already starting to wander, the brunette was suddenly glad he’d set his alarm so early.

Gavin’s arms around his neck pulled him forward, the younger man’s lips more demanding, tongue supplicating for entrance. Humming softly in thought, Ryan parted his lips, meeting Gavin’s tongue and drawing the muscle into his mouth, lightly nipping at the flesh. He grinned when Gavin pulled away and gave him a sleepy-eyed pout, kissing the tip of his nose. “Feeling more awake?”

Slim fingertips trailed down his chest, slipping between their slick bodies and running over Ryan’s thighs. “I can think of something that might get me going…” He said with a sly grin, dropping to his knees so quickly that for a panicked moment Ryan thought he slipped and fell. The Brit nuzzled lightly into his thigh, fingertips stroking along his flaccid length. Arousal shot through the older man, his head tilting back to rest on the shower wall as his hips began to move instinctively into the touch. When the head of his cock was enclosed in something much warmer and wetter than the shower, he moaned, fingers threading through Gavin’s hair and stroking gently. From experience and more than a few conversations he knew better than to guide the younger man’s mouth on his cock, not wanting to ruin the moment by triggering his extremely sensitive gag reflex. Instead Ryan let Gavin move at his own pace, one hand stroking his scalp while his other hand tried to gain purchase on the slick wall of the shower. He groaned, daring a glance downward and shivering at what he saw—Gavin had a hand between his own legs, stroking himself slowly. His head bobbed once, before he pulled away and quickly licked from the base of Ryan’s cock to the very tip, lightly teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue.

When Gavin looked up at him again, lips slightly parted and eyes half-lidded, Ryan gave him a smile and a slight nod. “God, you’re amazing, Gav…” He said, speaking up just loud enough to be heard over the shower. “Mind-blowing.”

Gavin licked his lips, smiling back and stroking a hand along the inside of Ryan’s thigh. “I wanna…” He cleared his throat, looking away briefly before looking back up at the older man. “Will you teach me how to deep throat without gagging?”

Nodding slightly, Ryan tightened his hand in Gavin’s hair just a bit. “Tap my thigh twice if you need to pull back.” He commanded quietly, guiding the younger man’s mouth towards his cock again. “Start with just the head, just like what you always do. Stroke what you don’t have in your mouth.” His fingers slipped through Gavin’s damp hair, slowly guiding his head to bob on his length. “Take more a little at a time. Further down each time and…” He groaned, nodding slightly. “A-and suck, just like that. Fuck, Gavin, you’re so good at this.” Closing his eyes, Ryan let himself fall into the steady rhythm that Gavin provided; the hand stroking his cock and the hot mouth enveloping more and more of his hard length with each bob. When Gavin’s downward progress stilled he looked down, meeting concerned green eyes. The older man smiled, nodding slightly.

“So perfect…” He murmured, gently pushing the younger man’s head down again. “Swallow when it hits the back of your throat to help it feel natural. Keep moving like you are.” He shuddered, feeling Gavin’s throat convulse around him briefly, though he didn’t see or feel any indication of discomfort from the kneeling man, and supposed he was following instructions. “That’s it… Oh, fuck, Gav, you’re amazing…” He gasped out, hips jerking forward just slightly. “Such a perfect little lad… so good at following instructions and you learn  _so_  quickly.” Ryan wasn’t entirely sure what he was even saying or if it made sense, but he needed to say something and hoped that his words were conveying just how mind-blowingly amazing Gavin’s mouth felt around his dick. The Brit ran his tongue over Ryan’s length each time he pulled back, before bobbing his head down again, swallowing around him.

“You want to swallow my cum, Gav?” He gasped out, looking down and seeing the minute bob of the other man’s head. “Then take it all the way down.” He pushed the younger man’s head down slowly, hips jerking forward to force the last bit of his length into Gavin’s mouth. Fingers clenched on his thigh, not tapping but merely holding, and Ryan let go, head tipping back as he moaned out Gavin’s name and came. Distantly, he felt vibrations around his cock, the Brit’s throat moving around him.

Eyes still closed, Ryan slowly sank to sit in the bathtub, reaching blindly for Gavin’s cock. He opened an eye when he found the other man’s flaccid length and heard him whimper, quickly pulling the younger man closer. “I’m sorry, that was probably too much, huh?”

Gavin snorted a tired laugh, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “It was bloody top is what it was. I really did a good job?”

“You did great.” Ryan agreed, stroking his hair back gently. “But don’t you want to get off, too?”

Blinking at him, the younger man smiled a bit sheepishly. “I did. I… kinda like it when you’re a little rough.” He admitted, fighting down a blush and pressing another kiss to the brunette’s lips. “It’s hot.”

Kissing him back, Ryan grinned crookedly. “That’s a dangerous thing to admit…” He warned, carefully getting up, pulling the lad to his feet. “But for now, we should actually try to get clean.”

They showered, the water growing cold just as they were rinsing soap off, both men hurrying from under the spray and wrapping towels around their hips. Back in the bedroom they dressed, Ryan checking the time and declaring with a sigh that they’d have to stop somewhere for breakfast, rather than cooking at home. Gavin gave a celebratory whoop, immediately demanding Starbucks.

As he pulled up to the coffee shop, Ryan only felt a little reluctant. He supposed that he’d deal with buying Gavin breakfast, if it meant a blowjob in the shower.

–

Sitting next to Burnie Burns on a plane to Los Angeles, Gavin fought between excitement—a weekend away with Burnie was  _always_  fun—and nervousness—they were making a public appearance and Burnie  _definitely_  had something planned. He leaned his head on the older man’s shoulder, watching the screen of his laptop as Burnie typed away at the script he’d been working on all week.

“Still not going to tell me what you have planned?” He questioned innocently, tipping his head up and letting his breath ghost along the other man’s stubbled jaw. “C’mon, I don’t like surprises.”

“Not telling.” His eyes didn’t move from the screen and his fingers didn’t hesitate in their typing, the dark-haired man apparently completely unaffected by his seatmate’s advances. Huffing slightly in frustration, Gavin looked around the rest of the business class section of the plane—surprisingly empty for a Friday evening—before settling one hand on the inside of Burnie’s thigh.

“I can’t convince you?”

That action coupled with the quiet almost-whine in his voice earned him a response, the dark-haired man’s fingers stilling on his keyboard. Burnie also looked around, before moving his right hand off the laptop, settling it over the front of Gavin’s jeans and pressing down lightly. The Brit clenched his teeth against a moan, spreading his legs slightly and arching into the touch. Before he could really enjoy it, however, Burnie’s hand was back on his computer, the steady sound of his typing once again just audible over the sound of the plane.

“We’re not joining the mile high club on a three hour flight, Gavin.”

With another huff and a pout that wasn’t all acting, Gavin crossed his arms and turned to look out the window at the sunset land below them. His only consolation was that despite only having an event planned for Friday night, Burnie had let slip that their return flight wasn’t until Sunday afternoon. Which meant that the older man probably had something planned for Saturday.

But first he had to get through Friday night, which meant following Burnie down to the rental car pick-up and climbing into the passenger seat of the car. It meant looking around Los Angeles as they approached a mystery destination and squirming in his seat to see it was a costume shop.

“No. No way in hell, Burnie Burns. I am  _not_ —“ Gavin started as he was led through the shop, sighing when an outfit was pressed to his chest.

“Stop whining and get changed. It’s just a rental.”

“You’re insufferable.” Still, he made for the changing room with the outfit in hand, Burnie waiting outside the door. When he exited, the older man turned a grin on him and pinched one of his cheeks.

“Aw, you look adorable.”

“Where’s your costume?”

“Oh, like hell I’m wearing one. I’m a professional.” Gavin could only stare after him slack-jawed as Burnie strolled to the front counter, waving the younger man along impatiently. “Come on, we’re on a schedule, Gav.”

“I’m dressed like Peter bloody Cottontail and you’re wearing a collared shirt and slacks!”

“And my shark socks. Don’t forget those.” Burnie grinned over his shoulder, swiping his credit card and signing the receipt with a flourish. “Now, if you’re done whining, we have a studio to get to.”

There was no point in arguing with him, so Gavin let his shoulders fall, following Burnie back out to the car in his costume. It wasn’t too terrible, at least, a long-sleeved shirt, waistcoat, slacks, and dark shoes. The headband secured to his head sported two fluffy rabbit ears and there was an equally fluffy tail on the back of the slacks, but Gavin supposed that he  _had_ worn more ridiculous things on camera (like that time Burnie had convinced him to dress up as an elf). And the appreciative glances the curly-haired man was giving him certainly increased the appeal.

“We have the costume for forty-eight hours and it has to be dry-cleaned before we bring it back, so…” Burnie let the thought trail off, instead settling a hand on Gavin’s thigh and rubbing lightly as he drove through the bustling traffic towards their final destination.

Once they’d wrapped up their guest segment, Gavin pulled the headband off his head, setting it on top of his suitcase during the drive to the hotel. He followed Burnie up to the room, raising an eyebrow when, as soon as the door was shut, the older man snatched up the headband and planted it on the Brit’s head again.

“Don’t tell me you’re into  _that_  sort of thing, Burnie.” Gavin muttered, leaning up on his toes to meet the other man’s lips. “That’s just weird.”

“I’m into teaching an innocent little lad to have an open mind…” The curly-haired man corrected, one hand slipping down to the small of Gavin’s back. Walking backwards, Burnie guided him towards the bed, falling onto it and allowing Gavin to climb onto his lap.

Before they knew it they were tangled together among the sheets, everything since the plane ride—every light touch, every subtle glance, every comment—a mere prelude to their real plan. Burnie’s hands gripped Gavin’s bared hips, holding the younger man steady as he prepared himself, watching the steady motions as he pushed two lubricated fingers in and out of himself and worked up to a third. They moved quickly when they stopped flirting and got undressed, so quickly it left them breathless.

Above him Gavin moaned, rocking his hips against his hand and pushing a third finger into himself, pumping the digits in and out. His other hand was braced on Burnie’s chest, a small effort to keep himself upright. He pulled his fingers out slowly, fumbling for the bottle of lube and pouring more onto his palm, stroking Burnie’s straining erection. “Yeah?” Gavin gasped out.

“Yeah. You?” Burnie’s hips jerked into the touch, his eyes closing for a moment.

“Yeah.” With no further conversation needed, the Brit began to lower himself down, guiding the older man’s erection to his entrance. He took him in slowly, breathing heavily, the hand braced on Burnie’s chest digging into the skin slightly. He let go once he was fully seated, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. The feeling of Burnie’s cock inside him was always amazing, always left him desperately wanting more. Fingers stroked his hips and his thighs, calming his trembling muscles until Gavin began to rock himself back and forth, both of them moaning from the feeling.

One of Burnie’s hands left his hips, nimble fingers instead wrapping around his erection, stroking slowly. Pulling back his foreskin slightly, he brushed his thumb along the leaking head of Gavin’s cock, spreading the pre-cum there and slicking his movements. He squeezed and, with a moan, felt the Brit squeeze back, clenching and growing almost unbearably tight around his cock. Burnie had been the one to teach Gavin that sex wasn’t all about thrusting, had been the one to show him the finer points of subtle movements and the pleasures that came with muscle control. It was definitely a lesson Gavin had been happy to learn.

He rocked his hips again, gasping and arching his back when he felt Burnie’s cock brush against his prostate, wriggling slightly until he had a steady pressure against the nerve bundle. He began to rock his hips more steadily back and forth, eyes squeezed shut and lower lip caught between his teeth as he was overwhelmed by the sensations. Burnie squeezed his length again, strokes speed up, the older man’s hips moving in tandem with his own in small, precise jerks. Gavin felt his arms trembling and allowed himself to fall forward, nestling his face into Burnie’s shoulder as he came with a cry. He tensed up on the older man, hearing his encouraging moan against his ear. Still moving his hips slightly, Gavin closed his eyes, inhaling the smells of sex and Burnie’s cologne, letting out a sigh when the dark-haired man tensed up below him. He shivered as he felt the other man relax, warm arms wrapping around him almost immediately. Reaching down blindly, Gavin snagged the blanket and threw it over them.

He was halfway asleep when Burnie mumbled something in his ear, and the Brit turned, lifting an eyebrow. “Come again?”

“Yeah, but not right now.” The curly-haired man chuckled at the face his younger bedmate pulled, shaking his head. “I said that this is why we have to get the outfit dry-cleaned.”

“Pervert.” With an affectionate shove on Burnie’s shoulder, Gavin curled up tight to his side, letting strong arms wrap around him as he drifted towards sleep.

–

Age was just a number, maybe, but age also meant experience. While sleeping with older men (at least one of whom was almost old enough to be his father) might have been frowned upon, Gavin couldn’t bring himself to care. It wasn’t his problem that other people couldn’t understand the benefits of a well-established, financially secure, caring, doting,  _experienced_ lover.

Besides, he liked Geoff and Ryan and Burnie, and they liked him. Maybe it wasn’t true love and maybe it wouldn’t last forever, but for the time being it was perfect, so he didn’t see a reason to worry about it.


End file.
